One Piece Film: Z
One Piece Film: Z to dwunasty film One Piece, który trafił do kin 15 grudnia 2012. Za scenariusz odpowiada Osamu Suzuki, za reżyserię Tatsuya Nagamine, a producentem wykonawczym był Eiichiro Oda. Yasutaka Nakata napisał i wykonał piosenkę tematyczną filmu. Opis "Kamienie Dyna", karta atutowa Marynarki, zostały skradzione. Opowiada za to były admirał Z, któremu na drodze stają Słomkowi. Fabuła Gniew Neo Marynarki thumb|200px|Z walczy z marynarzami. Historia zaczyna się Z, który, śpiewając requiem, przygotowuje się do walki. Jego flota, Neo Marynarka, przedziera się przez flotę marynarzy i napada na wyspę Firs. Tam, Z i jego podwładni, Ain i Binz, z łatwością przebijają się przez ochronę i docierają do bazy Marynarki. Z włamuje się do środka, by zdobyć jeden z kamieni Dyna. Gdy jego ludzie zaczynają ładować broń na statki, zjawia się admirał Borsalino i rozpoczyna rzeź, niszcząc okręty i zabijając członków Neo Marynarki. Z rusza na pomoc swoim towarzyszom i rozpoczyna walkę z marynarzem. thumb|200px|left|Żółta Małpa kontra Zephyr. Gdy Zephyr walczy z Borsalino, Ain i Binz ewakuują pozostałych przy życiu członków Neo Marynarki na statki, które ostały się z rzezi admirała. Z wypomina admirałowi, że za bardzo polega on na umiejętnościach Błysk-Błyskowocu, na co ten odpowiada mu, że wciąż jest uparty jak skała, zwracając się do niego imieniem "Zephyr". Z mówi, że porzucił to imię. Walka trwa dalej. thumb|200px|Zniszczenie wyspy Firs. Borsalino próbuje dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Z pożąda kamieni Dyna. Zephyr jednak nie odpowiada i używa kamienia, by zaatakować admirała. Strzał niszczy całą wyspę. Żółta Małpa przeżywa wybuch, dzięki swoim mocom, ale Z ciężko obrywa. Neo Marynarka ucieka przed impulsem wybuchowym, lecz Ain zamartwia się losem Zephyra. W tym samym czasie Kuzan przejeżdża obok rowerem i dostrzega moment zniszczenia wyspy. Obsada * Mayumi Tanaka jako Monkey D. Luffy * Kazuya Nakai jako Roronoa Zoro * Akemi Okamura jako Nami * Kappei Yamaguchi jako Usopp * Hiroaki Hirata jako Sanji * Ikue Ōtani jako Tony Tony Chopper * Yuriko Yamaguchi jako Nico Robin * Kazuki Yao jako Franky * Yūichi Nagashima jako Brook * Hōchū Ōtsuka jako Z * Ryoko Shinohara jako Ain * Teruyuki Kagawa jako Binz * Takehito Koyasu jako Kuzan * Unshō Ishizuka jako Borsalino * Fumihiko Tachiki jako Sakazuki * Hiroshi Naka jako Monkey D. Garp * Takkō Ishimori jako Sengoku * Mikka Doi jako Coby * Kōichi Nagano jako Helmeppo * Minori Matsushima jako Tsuru Galeria Plakaty promocyjne Film_Z_Alternative_Poster.png|Luffy i sylwetka głównego antagonisty, Zephyra. Film_Z_Banner.png|Pełny baner reklamowy filmu. Grafiki wykonane przez Odę Kuzan_Concept_Art_Z.png|Kuzan, nowe stroje Słomkowych i podwładni Z. Neo_Marines_Sketch.png|Z i jego podwładni. Od lewej: Z, Binz i Ain. Ain_%26_Binz_Abilities_and_Seiyus.png|Informacje o Ain i Binzie, a także o ich aktorach głosowych. Koby_and_Helmeppo_Sketches_Post_Timeskip.png|Szkice Coby'ego i Helmeppo po przeskoku. Chapter_691.png|Okładka 691. rozdziału. Shonen_Jump_2013_Issue_02.png|Okładka drugiego numeru Shounen Jumpa z 2013. Shonen_Jump_2013_Issue_03.png|Okładka trzeciego numeru Shounen Jumpa z 2013. Słomkowi Nowe czerwone ubrania Słomkowych: Luffy_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Luffy. Zoro_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Zoro. Nami_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Nami. Usopp_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Usopp. Sanji_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Sanji. Chopper_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Chopper. Robin_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Robin. Franky_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Franky. Brook_Promotional_Film_Z_Outfit.png|Brook. Ubrania Armaniego użyte w filmie: [thumb|centruj|300px|Część załogi Słomkowych w ubraniach od [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giorgio_Armani_(dom_mody) Armaniego, wybranych przez Odę.]] Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy film kinowy, którego akcja ma miejsce po przeskoku. * Fabuła filmu nie jest w kilku kwestiach zgodna z fabułą mangi: ** Nowa Kwatera Główna Marynarki wygląda w mandze inaczej niż w filmie. ** Brandnew po przeskoku ma tytuł komodora, jednak w filmie nie ma oficerskiego płaszcza. ** Robin nie mogła chwycić Binza mocą Kwiat-Kwiatowoc, gdy ten używał Golenia. W mandze jednak bez problemu złapała dużo szybszego Hakubę. * W filmie pojawia się wiele postaci, których nie pokazano jeszcze po przeskoku: ** były admirał Marynarki Wojennej i generalny inspektor Sengoku ** admirał Marynarki Wojennej Sakazuki (nie pokazano twarzy) ** admirał Borsalino ** były admirał Kuzan ** były wiceadmirał i nowy instruktor Monkey D. Garp ** wiceadmirał Tsuru ** wiceadmirał Smoker ** wiceadmirał Doberman ** wiceadmirał Strawberry ** wiceadmirał Yamakaji ** wiceadmirał Onigumo ** wiceadmirał Momonga ** wiceadmirał Comil ** wiceadmirał Dalmatian ** wiceadmirał Stainless ** wiceadmirał Lacroix ** wiceadmirał John Giant ** wiceadmirał Ronse ** wiceadmirał Mozambia ** wiceadmirał Cancer ** wiceadmirał Jonathan (niekanoniczny) ** wiceadmirał Yukimura (niekanoniczny) ** komodor Brandnew ** komodor Daigin ** komodor Kibin (niekanoniczny) ** były starszy sierżant i nowy pułkownik Coby ** pułkownik Tashigi ** pułkownik Hina ** pułkownik T-Bone ** pułkownik Shuu ** były sierżant i nowy major Helmeppo * W filmie pokazana jest nowa Kwatera Główna Marynarki (dawna baza G-1), jednak wygląda inaczej niż w mandze. * Jest to drugi film, w którym głównym antagonistą jest były marynarz. Pierwszy tego typu film to Przygoda Dead End, gdzie głównym wrogiem był Gasparde. * Dwie piosenki z repertuaru muzycznego filmu zostały zaśpiewane przez kanadyjską piosenkarkę Avril Lavigne. * Specjalnie na potrzeby filmu Eiichiro Oda wybrał Słomkowym stroje Armaniego. * Ci, którzy pojawili się na premierze kinowej filmu, otrzymali 1000. tom. * W scenie z napisami pokazano pokolorowane dziecięce wersje postaci, które Oda narysował w SBS: Sengoku, Garpa, Kuzana, Sakazukiego, Borsalino, Jinbego, Dracule Mihawka, Boa Hancock, Bartholomew Kumy, Marshalla D. Teacha, Donquixote Doflamingo, Perony, Scratchmena Apoo, Trafalgara Lawa, Basila Hawkinsa, Eustassa Kida i Brooka. * Jest to drugi po Strong World film One Piece, który puszczono we francuskich kinach. * Jest to trzeci film One Piece, który otrzymał angielski dubbing. * W tym filmie Takkō Ishimori ostatni raz użyczył Sengoku. Aktor zmarł 5 czerwca 2013. * W filmie pokazano, że w pokoju medycznym Chopper trzyma autograf Snajperkinga, który otrzymał przed szturmem na Enies Lobby (nie wiedząc, że to Usopp). Nawigacja en:One Piece Film: Z ca:One Piece Film Z de:One Piece Film: Z it:Film 12 fr:Film Z Kategoria:Filmy kinowe